Never Gonna Be Alone
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: A song fic for Greg and Riley. The song is perfect for them. 3


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and sadly enough I probably never will._

Okay, so this is just a cute song fic. I thought the song "Never gonna be alone" by Nickel back would be perfect for this. Tell me if you like it!

**Never Gonna Be Alone.**

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you_

_Now, I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside_

_So, I'm starting to regret not telling of this to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Greg looked at Riley from across the hall as she walked out the front doors. She stepped to the left and sat on a bench. He could see the redness in her eyes. He knew this case was a hard one for her and he wanted to help.

Truth be told, he loved Riley. He absolutely loved her, but he didn't have the guts to tell her. But now that he had gone through her being held hostage, and seeing her in pain, made him want to.

He saw a tear roll down her cheek and he walked a little faster towards her. He made it to the doors and slid them open silently.

The cool night air washed over him as he quietly stepped towards her. Gently, he put a hand on her shoulder as he sat beside her.

She looked up at him but said nothing. He wiped away her tears with his index finger and put his arm around her.

_Your never gonna be alone.  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Your never gonna be alone.  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. _

"Your not alone alone Riley." He said in her ear and she felt him hold her tighter. Having him sitting beside her, comforting her, was making her second guess herself.

She loved him, yes. But did he love her? How could he? She was self destructive and emotionally unstable. Not to mention annoying. But Greg was the opposite. He was perfect, despite his quirks.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Thanks." She said.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... _

Riley held Greg's hands as they walked to his car. She sat in the passenger seat and lent her head against the window, watching the city lights fly by.

She needed Greg. That much she knew. He was her rock here in Vegas and she needed him.

He put a hand on her knee and she brought her focus back to the present. He gave her a smile and she grinned sadly at him.

She looked in his eyes and felt like she could get lost in them. They were warm and inviting. And no matter the situation, they held a flirtatious twinkle that was an ever present feature.

_Your never gonna be alone.  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. _

Once they were at his apartment Greg sat down with Riley on his couch, letting her lean onto him.

He held her closer, wishing her pain away. He knew what it was like, recovering from a traumatic experience. Boy did he know. And he would never want Riley to go through that. Ever.

What he loved about her is that she was so strong, even when everyone around her lost hope. The whole team had been a wreck when Warrick died but Riley hadn't let that effect her.

"Thanks, Greg. Your... Your a good friend." He felt her say and her stroked her arm.

"I'm always here. You know that." He said softly and leaned his head on top of hers.

This was the perfect moment.

_Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes... _

Riley looked up into Greg's eyes and found herself mesmerized. He was staring into her eyes, smiling at her.

It was now or never. And this was the moment.

Not totally aware of what she was doing, Riley leaned her head towards him. He did the same.

After a few thick seconds, their lips met. Riley felt the sparks fly as she and Greg kissed.

The kiss lasted for a while and eventually she pulled away and looked into his beautiful eyes. He smiled and she did too, fully happy.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... _

"I love you." Greg told Riley, his breathing heavy. She moved to put her head on his bare chest.

"I love you too." She replied and he kissed the top of her head. Greg smiled to himself.

Gently, he pulled the covers over her and hugged Riley closer. He twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers and she got goosebumps as his warm breathe flew across her shoulder.

That's one of the things he loved about her. She was unpredictable. She was beautiful. And now she was his. The thought made Greg smile even more, as he stroked her hand that was holding his tightly.

_Your never gonna be alone.  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. _

Riley lay close to Greg, her head resting on his heartbeat. She listened to it intently as he stroked her hand.

It had been a long time since she had felt this happy. She had been alone in her own little world, just trying to get through life as best she could. But now she had Greg. She wasn't alone. She could share his world and be with him. And now she realized that she wanted to live her life, not just try to get by. Greg had made her realize all this.

She sighed and gently kiss his hand that was resting on her smooth shoulder. He was perfect for her.

It was then that she realized something else. She had fell. She had been hanging on by a thread, hanging on to happiness. Hanging on to normal. But this case had cut that thread and she had fallen. But Greg had caught her. And he always would.

Riley smiled.

_I'm gonna be there all the way,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there all the way,  
I won't be missing one more day. _

Greg held the love of his life in his arms and couldn't help but wish he had been there for her earlier. But now he would be with her always. He wasn't going to miss another day, another hour, another minute, that he could be with her.

He loved her. And he always would. She loved him. And they could be together and never have to be alone ever again.

_The End._

**Awwwww I thought this song was perfect! Please tell me what u think so i can make more if u want!**


End file.
